


His Breaking Point

by HatterMadMind



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Just another generic Yotsuba Arc fluff/smutt fic, Lawlight Week, Lawlight Week 2017, M/M, Prob OOC, Prompt was SFW, Really!, There might be a plot there somewhere... if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yotsuba Arc, bottom!Light, couldn't help myself, top!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterMadMind/pseuds/HatterMadMind
Summary: It had been a whole month, and he still wasn’t used to having the other man around him at all times. It seemed especially hard in the mornings, when all he wanted was to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lawlight Week 2017 
> 
> Prompt- SFW, bottom!Light Fluff/Angst [Errrr… ??]  
> I tried my best ^_^
> 
> Original submission skipped the sex btw, this the NSFW version I guess...

The warm rays of the morning sun blazing on his face woke him up. _So bright... nnngh_ Light shifted uncomfortably on the bed, attempting to find shelter from the radiant glare coming through the window. He rolled over on his stomach and hid his face inhaling contently the sweet scent of the pillow he landed upon.

 

“Morning, Lighto-kun” A deep monotone voice broke the stillness of his sleep hazed mind, bringing him back to reality all too soon. _L’s pillow… Urg!_ He shoved it aside, attempting to appear casual.

 

It had been a whole month, and he still wasn’t used to having the other man around him at all times. It seemed especially hard in the mornings, when all he wanted was to let go. Shed all the masks for few minutes, stretch without any inhibitions, complain about being tired, curse at the sun for waking him up, be grumpy and lay in bed for five more minutes. He was, however, Light Yagami. Perfect son, honor student, award winning athlete, ten steps ahead of you smart, good at everything, Light Yagami. Under no circumstances was he going to show just how human he was, especially not to _him_. After four whole weeks though, his resolve was wavering. The brunet found himself craving at least some degree of privacy, and solitude.

 

“Mo- Morning Ryuzaki” He replied, rubbing his eyes and sitting up straight.

 

L rested on the chair from the small table he had requested be brought to their room, so he could continue working while Light slept. Of course, he had insisted the chair faced the bed they shared, keeping the brunet always within his sight. The man’s attention was engrossed on the laptop before him, barely acknowledging Light.

 

“Did you get any rest at all Ryuzaki?”

“As a matter of fact, Lighto-kun, I did pass out for an hour or two.” The raven recited, not bothering to look up at him.

 

Light shook his head disapprovingly as he stood up; the chain allowed him access the dresser and closet without disturbing the diligent detective. The bathroom though, as previous attempts had proven, was indeed too far. After changing his pants, he tugged at the shackles to get the raven’s attention, signaling a silent request for the man to move along with him.

Every morning proved to be the same, and Light might even dare say he was accustomed to certain peculiarities of his new life style. He could estimate with fair accuracy the length of the chain, they now managed to avoid tangling themselves around it as much, and he had noticed his movements were now mindful of both the metal links and the man attached to the other end of them.

As uncomfortable as it was, Light could live with being watched on his sleep, or in the shower, and after several days of taking too long to go, he had finally mastered his bladder under the presence of a certain detective. But even now, he found a few of the practices L insisted upon impossible to endure, things any man should be allowed to do alone… or do at all.

The brunet looked at himself in the mirror; he could see a hint of darkness forming under his eyes. It had been a while since the last time he actually rested. His hand reached for the towel and found it all too close, attached to long bony fingers. Muttering a thank you he dried his face on the fluffy fabric. _Teeth, done. Face, done. Hair…_

It didn’t take long before they were back in the room. L begun to gather the papers he had scattered on the table, as well as his laptop and the leftover gummy bear packets he had been snacking on all night.

 

“Ryuzaki?” Light sighed.

“Mmm?” L turned to look at him, face full of curiosity, the brunet simply pointed his head down to his own chest. The oblivious man kept on staring at him, seemingly puzzled. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

“I still need to put on a shirt?” Exasperation palpable on his tone, Light tried his best to remain calm.

“Oh, of course! Of course, Lighto-kun” Handcuffs came off, the brunet picked up the shirt he had laid on the bed and before he had completely finished putting it on, the detective was already tightening the metal restraint around his wrist.

 

And so, another day began… It was all there was to life as of late, the same morning routine, unfruitful work during the day and a similar display at night. As much as he hated to admit it, he was reaching his breaking point, he needed more. L was quite reluctant to leave the Task Force Headquarters and, since they were attached to each other, it had been a while since Light was able to enjoy the outdoors. He had gone from a fifty-three day confinement straight to shackles and needed a break to get ahold of his bearings, so he could go on playing the role.

 

“Good morning” Matsuda chanted energetically as the entered the room.

 

* * *

 

 

The click clack from their keyboards and the rattling noise of the irons that linked them were the only noises that could be heard this late at the headquarters, along with the occasional munching, licking or slurping from L’s snacking.

 

“No progress again today…” Light mumbled to himself, utterly unsurprised.

“Giving up already, Lighto-kun? I believe it was you the one who advised me against abandoning the case?” The raven had turned his chair, his piercing eyes set on him.

“I’m- I’m not…” He huffed, slightly amused. “I won’t give up. It’s just… somewhat demoralizing, I suppose.”

“Perhaps it is indeed futile to continue this investigation Lighto-kun. After all we have made little, if any, progress in the last month.” He made a pause taking his thumb in his mouth. “Hmmm. There may not be anything else left for us to do; Kira might just have proven to be smarter than us. He has remained several steps ahead of us at any given time, if that’s not evidence enough… ” He looked up at the brunet, who was staring at him in disbelief, before continuing. “As it may be, we might be better off letting him complete his… undertaking. Our efforts could prove more useful elsewhere. Have you ever considered opening a bakery?” L’s innocent expression and downright indifference struck too close for comfort.

 

Light jumped to his feet instinctively.

 

“Have you lost your mind Ryuzaki?!” He could feel rage pooling in his gut and an unstoppable need to beat some sense into the detective.

 

_Unbelievable! What is wrong with him?! Is he honestly giving up? After everything… Does he not care? About justice? About the victims? About losing? About the Task Force?_

_About… me…?_

 

“Lighto-kun, I must admit, you do look quite appealing all flustered up like that.” L expression had shifted, from his ever present unexpressive façade, to a mischievous smirk. Something stirred up inside the young man; he felt his heart skip a beat and a sharp inhale fill his lungs.

“Wha-” He huffed, eyes wide in shock. The blush on his cheeks, from his prior outrage, only deepened after hearing those words. _He surely didn’t mean it THAT way… This is L we are talking about. He can’t feel- He doesn’t- Does he get attracted to people? To men?_ His heartbeat was racing, and if he didn’t know better, he’d say it was about to burst out of his chest. For the first time in his life, Light Yagami was caught by surprise and left absolutely dumbfounded. Asides from questioning his hearing, he had no clue how to proceed, and even if he did, he doubt his body would respond.

 

L stood up, thumb on his lips; obsidian eyes locked on honeyed ones.

 

“Did I not make myself clear Lighto-kun? Should I be bolder?” He cocked his head and took one step forward, teasingly. “I said I find you appealing.” He took another step towards him. “That means, attractive, interesting, seductive, alluring or...” He made a pause and shortened the distance even more. “ _Tempting_ ” The raven gave him a sly smile with that last word, causing a shiver to shoot down his spine.

 

As L took the last step left between them, Light fell back onto the chair behind him. Strong arms planted themselves on each side of him, trapping him without an escape route. The detective now hovering over him was too close for Light’s ease. Their faces only inches apart, pale lips looking all too provocative.

 

“Ry- Ryuzaki” He managed to stammer.

“Yes, Lighto-kun? Is anything the matter?” A smug smile embellished the man’s face as he got closer still.

 

He was at a loss, the rational side of his brain yelled at him to stop, to take a deep breath and get himself out of that sticky situation. _Pull yourself together Yagami!_

Every.

Other.

Inch.

Of his body however, encouraged him to give in. Surrender to those deep charcoal irises, sweet tempting lips, perfect, soft and pale skin and long lanky fingers that Light found oddly irresistible. _Let him devour you._ This man was eliciting reactions from his body he would have never thought possible, and as difficult as it may be to admit, his mind seemed to be succumbing just as fast and hard as the rest of him.

 

“Wha- What are you doing?” As much as he tried, he was unable to avert the man’s gaze.

“Well, being selfish of course. I am about to take what I want.”

 

_How?!_  
_Why?_

_Why do I feel this way?_ Panic built fast inside of the young man as he became more and more aware of the situation, and of his own emotional state. An insignificant amount of lucidity still remained somewhere inside of him, which at the moment tried, by any means available, to explain how could he have developed these feelings so fast? Or how long had they been incubating inside of him without his knowledge?

_I mean, one doesn’t just fall in-_  
_NO!_  
_THIS is NOT lo-_

Light had to acknowledge he found the way the detective smelled quite appealing, more than once had he woken up embracing the man’s pillow. There were also, those occasions where he had stood a bit too close, or lingered his fingers a bit too long on the detective, attributing it to the shackles, of course. And those where he couldn’t take his eyes away from him, at the headquarters, or the rare instances where he dozed off, or when he was just fixated on something, or…

_Fuck! When he changed, or showered._

And how could he forget, the countless times the man had captivated him with his mind. The detective’s intellect was, without doubt, the most enticing thing Light had ever come across. It motivated, encouraged, challenged and intrigued him all at the same time.

Realization hit him hard, and an overwhelming sense of self-awareness came crushing onto him.

_I want you…_

As if the man could read his thoughts, he closed the remaining gap between them. Their mouths touched briefly in a peck, meeting once again an instant later when soft parted lips brushed against his own. L’s tongue nudged against his lips demanding entrance, which he granted eagerly, brushing against the intruder. The raven placed a knee between his legs, releasing the weight from his hands; he cupped his face and pulled him closer deepening their embrace. Intuitively his hands wrapped themselves around his torso, melting against him. The detective pulled away nipping at his lower lip as he did, stealing a grin out of him.

_What’s the worst that could happen? If he is toying with me, if this is merely a plot to prove I am, or was, Kira… Even if I am the only one with true feelings at stake, even then, I’d gain something out of this. At least for now, for as long as this lasts, I will not be alone_. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. _I won’t… have to pretend all the time._ _And if any of this is real…_ He felt a pressure on his chest, wanting to explode and expand; an unmeasurable amount of happiness craving to take over. He let out a huff. _Who are you? I don’t recognize myself._

The raven stared down at him, with a kind smile, one he had never seen on him. He placed a peck on his lips once more, and caressed his blushed cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“It is late Light…o –kun and I am sure we could both use some rest.” He backed away and held a hand out for him. _Late? It’s only ten… Doesn’t he usually stay up until four?!?_ Light took it, somewhat hesitant, and followed him to the bedroom they shared.

 

They sat on the edge of the bed in a suffocating silence. L still held onto his hand, stroking a thumb along the back of it, his gaze set upon the floor, undoubtedly deep in thought. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke.

 

“Lighto-kun” He let a chuckle before continuing. “My actions earlier, um… were the result of impulsive behavior, I beg of you to bear with me as I try to best convey my presumptions.” He paused briefly. “For a while now, I’ve found myself incapable of keeping you from my thoughts.” The man appeared to be choosing his words rather carefully. “No matter how much I have tried to comprehend and rationalize these astray remembrances of your being, and the insatiable yearning you have sparked within me, I have been unsuccessful. This has led me to believe that perhaps their justification lies not within logic, but within my own heart.” The detective was still devotedly contemplating the same spot on the ground; his grasp around the brunet’s fingers, however, had tightened faintly.

 

Light stared at the pensive man besides him in shock, his pulse pounding faster with every word he conveyed.

 

“As I am sure you are aware, I am not one who dabbles frequently into matters as such and after considering the implications of said actions, it was quite clear the best course of action, the most sensible choice... Yet, in the spur of the moment and against my better judgement I have found myself in this situation.” He snorted, almost amused. “And I can not say I regret it one bit.”

 

When L finally raised his sight to meet his, the brunet could tell, the raven’s breath was slightly ragged, his features painting a mixture of anticipation and... _Hope?_

_I have never seen him like this, he sounds almost… sincere._ A sheepish smile formed on his face, which seemed to tell the detective everything he needed to know. After pulling him in for a sweet kiss, the eldest took of their restraints, pushed him onto the bed and crawled up to lie next to him. Light couldn’t help the crimson shade that appeared on his cheeks, he hid his face on the nape of L’s neck, snuggling closer to him.

 

“What I said about giving up… I was taunting you.”

“I know”

“You can shed the masks now, you don’t have to pretend anymore, not with me” The man whispered in his ear, as he wrapped his arms around him, his muscles caved in relaxing into them.

“I know” He managed to reply, planting small, soft kisses on his neck.

 

For the first time in a while, Light felt safe.

Light inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the other man’s scent as he could. This was heaven, all he hadn’t known he wanted was right there, holding him tightly. L shifted backwards, just enough to expose his face and pepper him with sweet pecks. The brunet let out a giggle, making L beam.

 

“You are so adorable, Lighto.”

 

_Adorable? Oh god… What is he doing to me?!_ He tried to hide his face again, but he was met with a pair of warm lips against his own, sinking them into a passionate kiss instead. The brunet let him set the pace, simply letting go and giving into him. He wrapped his arms around the older man, and weaved his fingers on his silky black hair. Cold fingers sneaking under his shirt caught him by surprise. Light let out a gasp, forcing them to break apart, while unabashed hands roam through his back. The detective scooted even closer, connecting every inch of their bodies and entwining their legs. _Wait, is that a-_ His mind went blank the second as he got drawn into another searing kiss.

 

“Mmmmn” A moan escaped his lips without him even noticing until it was too late.

 

_It is! He is hard! Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck._ His cheeks redden at the realization and once more, as if the detective could read his thoughts, he rubbed hips against Light’s making the young man all too aware of his own throbbing erection.

 

“Lighto, seems to be quite excited…” L teased, making the brunet’s eyes go wide and deepening the blush on his cheeks. _Lighto?_ He hurriedly tried to bury his face on the other’s neck.

“Don’t. I love it. I _love_ seeing you like this.” L was petting his hair comfortingly. “Besides, look at me... Look at me.” Light didn’t quite get what he meant until he peeked at the man lying beside him.

 

_Fuck! Did I do that? Is he like that, because of… me?_ An immense sense of pride and confidence took over him, at the sight of the disheveled detective. His eyes were dark with desire, his hair had been all ruffled up, his breathing was heavy and well, he had already attested to the man’s indisputable arousal. In a whim, he jumped at his unaware victim, landing on top of him and bending over to plant a kiss on his lips. L let out a giggle. _Did he just- Did L just FUCKING GIGGLED?_ It was cutest thing Light had ever heard and he couldn’t help an amused grin.

 

“Taking control, are we Lighto? So sexy!” The raven raised his hips, pressing their crotches together and making the brunet moan in pleasure.

“Nnnngh Ry-”

“L… Call me L” He interrupted.

 

After sitting up under him and placing his hands on Light’s hips to slip his shirt off, the detective started placing kisses, sucking and biting all over his flawless skin. He was leaving a trail of purple marks and bites all over his chest and, though he might never admit it, Light was loving every second of it.

 

“Oh God! I have been waiting to do this, for so long Lighto” His hands desperately roamed through his back, as if he was worried this might end too soon.

 

The brunet wrapped his legs around the other man; trying to stay as close to him as it was physically possible. Instantly, the raven placed his hands on his ass, squeezing lightly and began rocking his hips slowly creating the friction they both urgently needed.

 

“Fuuugh-” L had taken his right nipple on his mouth and had started sucking and nibbling at it, repeating his ministrations on the other shortly after.

 

Without any warning, the detective lifted him up and flipped them over, ignoring completely his attempts to protest.

 

“Much better…” He grinned smugly.

“Why am I the only one…” Light trailed off, his hands reaching under L’s shirt.

“Oh? You want me to take it off? You sure you can take it?” Before the other could reply, the piece of clothing had already vanished and landed somewhere on the floor.

“You are so…” _Fuck!_ “Hot” Light was running his hands over his chest, lustful eyes gawking all of him.

“Glad you are enjoying the view, just wait until you see what I can do”

 

_I am so gone… This is bad, so far gone. Urrrg Why does this feel so good, so… right?_ Not so cold fingers upon his waistline drew him away from his thoughts, as L undid his pants and pulled them down on one swift move, to which he aided by unconsciously lifting his hips. His hard cock was now on display making him feel even more self-conscious, any hints of his previous confidence stripped from him. He looked up at the man hovering over him; he was shamelessly staring about ready to ravish him. _Oh, please do!_ His fingers traced along his branded chest, down his stomach, and over his thighs, avoiding the area that ached the most for his touch. The warmth of his breath caught him by surprise, as L bent over, mouth right above his throbbing erection. Much to his dismay, the detective started kissing and sucking onto his thighs driving him crazy. He wanted to touch himself, but he sought L’s touch that much more, he was writhing under the man, clenching on to the sheets as to trying to retain his sanity.

 

“L… Fuck! Please!” He was arching his back and lifting his hips, humping the air, trying to get some friction, contact, anything…

“What is it Light?”

 

_Light? Fuuuah- He called me-_ The brunet could hear the playful tone on the other man’s words, and perhaps in another situation, he would have given a damn.

 

“L, pleeease” He panted, precum pooling on his stomach, while the raven’s hand ventured to his balls, massaging them lightly. “Aaaahh. Fuck, L!!!!”

“What is it that you want Light? Perhaps you should consider asking nicely…” The brunet made a mental note to kill the man once he got what he wanted, hoping it’d be soon.

“L damn it! TOUCH ME” He made a pause before adding hesitantly. “Please?” He saw the other man smirk and without any further notice, he felt a firm grip on his cock, making him whimper. The detective’s hand moved torturously slowly along his length and it was too much for him to take. He was squirming and panting under his touch.

“Mmmph L… Faaah- faster! Mmmmmn pleease”

“Such a good boy Light, how can I say no when you ask so nicely?” L’s face was flushed, smirking and biting his lower lip, it was a sight he wanted to remember.

 

Light felt his hot breath on the tip of his dick, he inhaled sharply as L’s tongue licked the head almost making him come undone right there. The detective took his whole cock in his hot mouth, and started sucking, bobbing his head up and down. He sucked particularly harder at the top, teasing his slit with his tongue. _I’m not going to last, oh god!_ Light’s breathing had become shallow, his fingers were clenching on to the sheets firmer, as he was losing himself in the pleasure, panting and moaning without shame. The raven pumped faster, his tongue swirling along his length, driving him insane.

 

“Nnngggh L! I’m gonnaahh-” One of his hands buried itself on the other man’s locks, tugging at them hard. The detective sped up, sucking harder on his pulsating cock while his hand massaged his balls. _Fuckfuckfuck…_ He came inside L’s mouth as he continued to suck him off dry, swallowing his load to the last drop.

 

_Wow… WOW! That’s the best- Holy shit…_ Light was completely out of breath, the raven smiled at him sweetly. _L…Urg, I am fucked…_ He pulled the detective in for a fervent kiss that ended all too soon due to his need to breath. While he still tried to even his heartrate, L reached for a small bottle, from his nightstand drawer.

 

“You’ve had that here all along?”

“You can never be too ready? Can you blame me for hoping for the best?” Light rolled his eyes at him, quite amused. “Plus, aren’t you glad I did?” They both smirked. _Oh I am, yes I am…_

 

_And WHY are you still wearing pants L?_ The brunet reached for the other’s man trousers undid them and pulled them down to his knees unceremoniously. A pair of black boxers were exposed showing a big, soaked stain of precum that had been building up until now.

 

“See? The things you do to me, Light…”

“Anytime” He gave him a playful wink, yanking at his underwear to reveal L’s throbbing member. _Damn! DAAAAAAMN!_ A rush of blood went right to his cock, as he stared shamelessly.

 

Light picked it up in his hands; L took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he did. _Payback time, I’m going to make you beg._ He lapped along the length of it like one would do a popsicle, then nudge at his slit with the tip of his tongue. The detective let his head fall backwards as he let out a grunt.

 

“Uhhhngh. So good Light”

 

The brunet slid his cock in his mouth slowly and started jerking his head back and forth at a steady pace. His hands made their way to the other’s ass rubbing it gently. His rhythm was soon cut off, as L’s hands gripped his head and held it in place, as he vigorously fucked his mouth. Light could feel the raven’s hips tensing up as he thrust; his eyes now looking down at him, as his mouth made the massive dick plunging in and out disappear. He was trying to relax his throat and not choke, but before long, L pulled out.

The look on his eyes was the most arousing thing Light had ever seen, he was going to get devoured… and it wasn’t like he minded. Two strong hands push him down to the bed; he heard a cap opening and closing. L launched at him planting a hot and messy kiss on his lips, he felt a cold, slippery finger prodding his entrance and let out a small whine into the other’s mouth. The digit was pushed in sliding with little resistance; another of his whimpers was swallowed by L as they finally broke apart and he started plunging into him.

 

“Aahhhh” He was caught off guard when L finally hit what he had been looking for. From then on, he managed to aim at his prostate on every single thrust. It was the single, most exhilarating thing he had ever experience, or so he thought…

 

A second finger slipped in, he closed his eyes breathing heavily as the uncomfortable and painful feeling of fullness became too intense to ignore.

 

“Nnnngh” _So full, so uncomfortable ahhh._

“Try to relax baby, you are doing so well” L twisted his fingers, moving them slowly as Light shifted uneasily beneath him.

 

It didn’t take long before Light’s panting grew full of pleasure instead. The raven scissored him, hitting the bundle of nerves that made him squirm with every thrust. When a third finger joined the others, Light made no indication to have notice, he seemed too worried panting and bucking his hips, matching his hand’s pace. He eyes were shut, his lips slightly parted and his fully erect cock bouncing on his stomach, leaving small beads of precum all over him.

 

“Fuck! Light you are stunning”

“Ahh-mmn. More, I want more” The brunet panted.

“Is that how you ask, love?” Light could feel the mocking tone on his voice, as well as the repressed smirk he wasn’t showing.

“L!!!!”

“Light?”

“Pl- Please uhhhng”

“Please what Light? You have to tell me what you want so I can make you feel good.”

“Fuuuugh- FUCK ME!”

“You don’t have to hold back anymore, let go. I’ll take good care of you baby”

“Aahhh… Fuck me hard, Make me feel uuugh good... Make me yours L” It was only a hesitant murmur, but it proved to be good enough, as L removed fingers from his ass making him moan eagerly.

 

A pair of strong arms lifted his legs pulling him closer, and placing a pillow under his hips. He felt the head of L’s cock rubbing against his entrance, making him whimper in anticipation. _Yes, oh god yes! Please, fuck me L… Fuck me!_ With his eyes set upon him, L pushed in calmly, feeling the tight ring of muscle provide some delicious resistance. Inch by inch, L buried himself onto him until he was fully sheathed. Doing his best to stay still, L showered the brunet with sweet little kisses, swallowing some of his whimpers and moans he was producing.

 

“So good for me Light, so tight uggh…” The raven’s attempt to praise him was cut short as Light began bucking his hips, encouraging the man to move. Not needing to be asked twice, L withdrew almost completely from him and sunk himself in Light’s tight hole, in one swift move.

 

Slow, deep thrusts replaced the previous maddening stillness and it felt so, so, so very good, but… it was still not enough _I want- No… I need more!_ And if all he had to do was ask for it, that’s exactly what he was going to do.

 

“Oh fuu-Faster please. Mnnn fuck me faster L, please.”

“You learn fast don’t you? So remarkably smart” The detective picked up his pace, making him feel like there was no better sensation in this world than being fucked by this man.

 

L’s throbbing cock being shoved inside of him, his own member encased between their chests leaking incessantly, his nails digging into the other’s back and hips for dear life and Light’s mouth latched onto his neck as if it was his only sustenance. It was too much, yet he craved more. He was becoming addicted to both the feeling and the one responsible for it.

 

They had set a steady rhythm; Light matching the other’s every move. He was panting and clinging to L as best he could. Messy kisses leaving him even more breathless. He could feel himself losing grasp of reality and succumbing to the other man. _L! L! L! L!_ His name repeating in his head like a mantra as his released built up.

 

“L! L! L! L! OhGodYES! Make me yours! Fuck! Fill me up.” Without even realizing it, his thoughts had materialized into words.

“I am right here baby mmmnngh. I’ll make you feel good ok? Fuck…” The detective received nothing but a whimper in reply.

 

Taking his mouth in for a searing kiss, L sat up straight, holding onto his hips with a tight grip. The man started pounding into him fast and without restraint. He could feel his impending orgasm dangerously close, as his lover thrust into him and hit the right spot over and over again. L’s movements became frantic; he was making low, short grunts. The sight of the debauched man, losing control because of him drove him over the edge. Light let out a strangled cry as he came, untouched, feeling his body convulse and his walls clench around L, spurting hot cum all over his belly. _OH GOD! Wow… fuck! Scratch that, THAT was the best…_

A loud groan pulled him out of his own daze, opening his eyes just time to see L shutting his and throwing his head back. Calling his name, L spilled inside of him, slowing his thrusts riding out his orgasm.

The spent man dropped on top of him, resting his head on his chest.

 

“I love you Light” His voice was but a mere whisper.

 

_Wha- Did he just said he… he loves me!?_ Panic was taking over him… He looked down at him; his eyes were still shut, his breathing heavy and his mind most likely clouded. _You are perfect…_ Any traces of fear disappeared, as something deep within him felt just right.

 

“I love you too” He muttered back, placing a sweet kiss his on his head.

 

When they had regained both their breath and lucidity, L pulled out, letting cum drip out of his hole. The detective fetched a damp, warm towel and cleaned them both before jumping back on the bed and pulling the covers over them. He scooted closer to Light and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I meant it, you know? Every word.” The raven stated, as he played with chestnut locks soothingly.

“Di- Did you?” He was still unsure, it had all happened so fast. Light hadn’t really had much of a chance to ponder on any of it. He wanted to believe it was all real, that the man in whose embrace he currently found himself in, was not tricking him, or lying to him. He wanted to give in to him… _I want to feel. I want your love L…_

“You are all mine now” He whispered, placing sweet pecks all over him.

“All yours… yes”

“L?”

“Yes love?”

“Please, don’t leave me”

“Never”

 

His eyes grew heavy as L continued to stroke his hair, lulling him. With a foreign sense of security, he gave into slumber on his lover’s arms.

Light woke up feeling rested for the first time in a long time. He noticed the blinds were closed, keeping the intruding sun out of his face. A warm body lay down beside him, limbs tangled up with his, holding him closely. _Mmmmn. So comfortable…_ He cuddled in closer, burying his face on L’s chest, taking in the luscious scent emanating from him. _Safe… Home… Mine!_ Long, boney fingers caressed his cheeks, as soft lips placed a tender kiss on his head.

 

“Morning Light”

“Morning L” He looked up shyly at dark irises, which didn’t seem fully awake just yet. The detective joined their lips in a loving kiss, making Light melt.

 

The brunet untangled himself to stretch his limbs, letting out a long grunt as a wave of bliss run through his body. When he attempted to sit up to get out of bed however, a firm hand pulled him back, curling up next to him and imprisoning him in a warm embrace.

 

“Five more minutes…” The raven whined, causing him to giggle at his childish, adorable and cranky complain.

“Five more minutes then…” He replied, snuggling back into L’s arms.

 

He could get used to waking up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^ 
> 
> Tumblr: [hattermadmind](http://hattermadmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
